13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
13 Reasons Why
13 Reasons Why is an American Netflix series based on the 2007 novel Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher and adapted by Brian Yorkey for Netflix. Diana Son and Brian Yorkey are co-showrunners on the series. Originally conceived as a film set to be released by Universal Pictures with Selena Gomez in the lead role, the adaptation was picked up as a television series by Netflix in late 2015. Gomez served as an executive producer. The series received universal acclaim from critics and audiences, who praised its subject matter and casting. On May 7, 2017, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season, which was released on May 18, 2018, along with a second 13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons special. Synopsis Based on the best-selling books by Jay Asher, 13 Reasons Why follows teenager Clay Jensen as he returns home from school to find a mysterious box with his name on it lying on his porch. Inside he discovers cassette tapes recorded by Hannah Baker—his classmate and crush—who tragically committed suicide two weeks earlier. On tape, Hannah explains that there are thirteen reasons why she decided to end her life. Will Clay be one of them? If he listens, he’ll find out how he made the list. Through Hannah and Clay’s dual narratives, 13 Reasons Why weaves an intricate and heart wrenching story of teenage life that will deeply affect viewers. Netflix Media Center—"13 Reasons Why" Cast Season 1 Main * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Josh Hamilton as Mr. Jensen * Derek Luke as Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring * Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker * Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller * Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan * Mark Pellegrino as Sheriff's Deputy Standall * Henry Zaga as Brad * Steven Silver as Marcus Cole * Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland * Keiko Agena as Pam Bradley * Uriah Shelton as Pratters * Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins * Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Season 2 Main * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen * Derek Luke as Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring * Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker * Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller * Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan * Mark Pellegrino as Sheriff's Deputy Standall * Kelli O'Hara as Jackie * Steven Silver as Marcus Cole * Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland * Alison Miller as Sonya Struhl * Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz (Monty) * Keiko Agena as Pam Bradley * Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice * Samantha Logan as Nina Jones * Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez * Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down * Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall * Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis * Jake Weber as Barry Walker * Brenda Strong as Nora Walker * Robert Gant as Todd Crimsen * Alex Quijano as Steve Crimsen * Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey * Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis * Brandon Butler as Scott Reed * Richard Gross as Judge * Valerie Weak as Mrs. Miller Production Notes * Universal Studios purchased film rights to the novel on February 8, 2011, with Selena Gomez cast to play the lead role of Hannah Baker. * On October 29, 2015, it was announced that Netflix would be making a television adaptation of the book with Gomez instead serving as an executive producer. * Tom McCarthy was hired to direct the first two episodes. * The series is produced by Anonymous Content and Paramount Television with Selena Gomez, Tom McCarthy, Joy Gorman, Michael Sugar, Steve Golin, Mandy Teefey, and Kristel Laiblin serving as executive producers. * Filming for the show took place in Northern California towns of Vallejo, Benicia, San Rafael, Crockett and Sebastopol, during the summer of 2016. * All 13 episodes of 13 Reasons Why and the special, "[[13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons|13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons]]" were released on Netflix on March 31, 2017.Deadline—"'13 Reasons Why' Gets Netflix Premiere" (January 25, 2017) * On May 7, 2017, 13 Reasons Why was renewed for a 13-episode second season to premiere on May 18, 2018.Deadline—"'13 Reasons Why' Renewed For Season 2 By Netflix" (May 7, 2017) * According to a Netflix Press release, in preparation for the launch of Season 2, new resources will be added to the series: :#An automatic warning video will be added at the start of each season, based on the findings of a study by Northwestern University’s Center on Media and Human Development.Vulture—"Netflix Is Adding Warning Video Before 13 Reasons Why" (March 21, 2018) :#In addition, Netflix has established a discussion guide at 13ReasonsWhy.info, which includes information from mental-health experts as well as the numbers and websites for crisis-prevention centers and helplines. :#for Season 2, there will be a new aftershow, Beyond the Reasons, which will feature actors, educators, and experts breaking down the themes of the episodes. Reception The show has brought awareness about suicide to teens. The series was also credited for an almost 100% increase in the number of calls to Brazil's suicide hotlines. Australian youth mental health service for 12–25 year-olds headspace, issued a warning in late April 2017 over the graphic content featured in the series due to the increased number of calls to the service following the show's release in the country.Cockburn Gazette—"13 Reasons Why: Headspace issues warning over new Netflix show" (April 18, 2017)Headspace—"Headspace: dangerous content in 13 Reasons Why" Trivia * Katherine Langford, the actress who portrays Hannah Baker, admitted that she hadn't read the book before starting filming, not knowing what she was in for and hadn't read it during filming and then realized that the story was getting quite heavy. Dylan Minnette, the actor who portrays Clay Jensen, also admitted he hadn't read the book before filming.Netflix on YouTube— "13 Reasons Why Panel | There’s Never Enough TV | Netflix" * Selena Gomez commented in the 2017 13 Reasons Why panel, that she felt like the book was meant to become or be a series. ** Mandy Teefey, Gomez's Mother, also commented that she read the book and also felt like it was meant to become or be a series. * Selena Gomez was originally asked to be cast as Hannah Baker, but she stated that she didn't want there to be two different conversations: one about the Netflix series and the other focused on her. She asked for someone else to be cast to take the focus off of her. She felt the series needed to do the book justice for the young adults who related to the story line. * Together Selena Gomez, Alisha Boe and Tommy Dorfman got matching semi-colon tattoos.Alisha Boe (@alishaboe)—Selena Gomez, Alisha Boe and Tommy Dorfman get matching tattoos of a semi-colon for 13 Reasons Why and Project Semi-Colon. Brandon Flynn got the same tattoo, but did it at a separate time from them.Brandon Flynn (@glynnagin11)—Brandon Flynn gets a semi-colon tattoo for 13 Reasons Why Multimedia Images |-|Posters= ]] ]] |-|Promotional Images= 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_1.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_2.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_3.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_4.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_5.jpg |-|Character Portraits= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Alex Standall.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Clay Jensen.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Courtney Crimsen.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Hannah Baker.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Jessica Davis.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Justin Foley.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Marcus Cole.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Ryan Shaver.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Sheri Holland.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Tyler Down.jpg |-|Videos= 13 Reasons Why Featurette Netflix 13 Reasons Why Hannah's Monologue Netflix 13 Reasons Why Official Trailer HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Date Announcement Netflix Selena Gomez Teases New Netflix 'Passion Project' '13 Reasons Why' -- Watch the Clip! 13 Reasons Why Beyond The Reasons HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Panel There’s Never Enough TV Netflix 13 Reasons Why Cast Reads Personal Letter Netflix 13 Reasons Why Justin Prentice Reads Your Letter Netflix 13 Reasons Why Michele Selene Ang Reads Your Letter Netflix References Category:Television Series